Lancelot and his Lady of Shallot
by Into.Your.Arms
Summary: ‘He couldn’t help himself although he knew he shouldn’t. She was his best friends girl but somehow that made her so much more appealing to him’ Full Summery inside. Please R&R NEXT CHAPTER UP
1. Chapter 1

_Summery_

'He couldn't help himself although he knew he shouldn't. She was his best friends girl but somehow that made her so much more appealing to him' Lance had a new theory. 6 months on and everyone had finally come to terms with Mr. Morton and his order, only Lance wasn't happy, he wanted to bring the old theory back. He wanted the Lady of Shallot, The Lily Maid. Whatever it was she was called these days…

Prologue 

Hey, My name is Elaine Harrison. Or Ellie. Or Elle, if you happen to be Will. Over the last 6 months things have changed drastically in my life. My parents are both professors specializing in the middle ages. I've hated it all my life but recently, I got a little more into it. I guess its because I am supposedly The Lady of the Lake. You know, the one who brought King Arthur his sword and took him home to Avalon? Well, my boyfriend A. William Wagner is, also supposedly, said king and, you guessed it, the A. stands for Arthur. His best friend, Lance, and his ex girlfriend Jennifer are also involved. Oh, I almost forgot Marco- Mordred. He tried to shoot me and Will about 6 months ago, on account of him being the carrier for the forces of darkness and well aware of this fact. Lance and Jen, if you hadn't worked it out yet are supposed to be Guinevere and Lancelot. Anyways, I guess we've been trying to come to terms with it all over the last 6 months but everything's sorted now, pretty much.

Mr. Morton, a member of the Order of the Bear who was sent to protect and now guide Will, was the one who told us all this but he's got himself a little confused now. You see, we never did work out who the Lady of Shallot was in all of this and Mr. Morton must find out. He's a little bit of a perfectionist control freak about these things. Only now, it's got worse because Lance and Jen, or Guinevere and Lancelot, broke up last week. It was Lance who did it but they're supposed to be totally in love, that's how the legend goes. So now they've split and no one knows what to do anymore. Or at least, Mr. Morton doesn't. Maybe I should start from the beginning, it's all getting a bit confusing.

_**A.N Ok, so I know this bit is short but it'll get longer, I promise. Rated K+ for now but I think it'll be T in later chapters. I don't know. Please r&r. I want at least 3 reviews before I do the next chapter so If you like it, you know what button to hit. **_


	2. Theories and Arguments

A.N I got my 3 reviews so thanks guys! Everyone seems worried I'm going to be splitting Elle and Will up…I'm just playing with things a bit, having some fun. I'm not telling you how the couples will end up that would be pointless! I feel so evil now but hey, it'll make you read on, right?

Theories and Arguments 

How great is my life? Not. Ok, so yeah, I've got Will and he's the most gorgeous sexy boyfriend ever but that's not what I'm on about. Honestly, you have no idea how hard it is to be the reincarnation of some Lady from a Lake. Mr Morton announced that he's going to be holding weekly meetings at the DQ with us and some crappy members of the order of the bear and the first one was tonight.

I got there and it was ok. Only Will and me were there for the first half hour, along with all the stuffy old men but they didn't really count, until Lance and Jennifer showed up. Seriously, since the break up it's been hard enough being with Jen on her own but when Lance was there it was awful. They both walked in together without speaking. Finally, the tension was unbearable. Lance got up to order a drink and Will started talking animatedly about this TV show he watches, 24 or some such. These talks bore everyone but he swears it's so addictive it's not his fault and I've noticed he doesn't like silence much around us. I guess it's because that's all he seems to get off his family. None of them will talk to him, especially not his father.

Anyway, Lance ordered his shake and while he was waiting, started hitting on a pretty cheerleader type from another school right in front of Jen's eyes. She immediately jumped up and left, crying, and being the only girl left, I had to follow and make sure he was all right. Great, my favourite thing has always been dealing with totally gorgeous cheerleaders complaining that they can't get a guy. Not.

Then, when I'd finally got her off home and decided to go and float on my raft because, you know, I just like it, I found Lance standing on spider rock. Yes, spider rock, Will's rock! I was so annoyed and a little shocked I screamed and fell off my raft, only to have Lance dive in because he thought I needed saving. Totally weird. In the end, my mom came out, gave him one of Geoff's old swimsuits that are usually Wills, my boyfriends, and treated him like some sort of son in law. It was awful. As soon as he'd gone I yelled at her but she just stated Lance was a nice boy and I was too young to be tied down to Will. Only when I gave her all the Guinevere crap did she give in and that's only because she is a medieval professor specialising in th Lady of Shallot. Honestly!

The rest of the night was ok though, Will rang and we talked loads. I told him about Lance and he got all protective of me and annoyed at Lance. It was really sweet and quite sexy. In the end, I snuck out to his newly bought apartment and spent some, uh, quality time with him. I got back in around 2'ish to a note on my bed saying my mum was very sorry, and next time I wanted to go see Will just tell her and not to bother sneaking out. It's a shame really because I quite enjoyed shimmying down the drainpipe. Getting back up was a lot harder though, it's such a good job I've got my runners legs.

_**A.N a little short I know but it will get better and longer, I've just got to set it up first. R&R, remember, 3 reviews or I don't load the next chappie )**_


	3. Theories and Phone Calls

A.N Wow, you reviewed really quickly! I've got my three reviews so here's the next chapter, hopefully it will be a bit longer I needed to set things up a little before I could go into the full storyline, hope you don't mind! I supposed it'll keep people reading…

Theories and Phone Calls 

"Ellie are you mad?" You got it, the words of wisdom coming from my best friend Nancy's mouth. "A totally hot football guard comes by to see you and you get upset because he stood on your rock and hung around? I just don't get you sometimes, Ellie. I mean, your mothers right. Who wants to be tied down at this age when you can have two guys?"

I had to laugh. It was so typical of Nancy, the romanticist to go on like this. It would be her dream come true. But anyway, I wasn't even sure if Lance was interested in me, he just came over. I mean we are friends. I didn't say any of this to Nancy though, I know what she's like, she just wouldn't listen to any of it.

"Nance," is what I spoke out loud, "I love Will and he says he loves me too. I'm not going to risk that for a fling with his best friend, I'm not Jennifer." Ok, that sounded bitchy, the remark about Jen, but it's not. It's just honest. Jen's a friend. Not as good as Nancy but as good as my track team friends like Liz. So is Lance and that's all I ever want him to be, a friend even if…

"He is quite good looking though. Especially when he's playing football." The words spilled out of my mouth straight from my brain. I was in shock. I couldn't believe I'd thought that let alone told Nancy. She'd never shut up about it now. Oh, why did I have to loose all common sense at this particular moment in time? It was absolute crap!

"So you do like him! Oooo Ellie," Nancy's voice took on a singsong tone and I could tell that she was laughing. If we weren't talking over the phone and weren't 1000's of miles apart then I would so kill her. Maybe throw her in the pool if she were down here. I spoke this last sentiment out loud so she could hear my annoyance.

"Oh!" she gasped, faking sadness and pain at my jokey comment. "Well, if that's how you really feel then I'll just stay under next time I swim in Como Park, shall I? Anyway, my mum says I gotta go so speak to you soon. Bye"

"Bye Nance. Say hi to everyone at school for me."

I sighed as she hung up like I did every night. I really missed Nancy but for once, I didn't mind my parents sabbatical. In fact, when they'd extended it to two years in order to research more, I had been glad. Having to move away from Will would be torture. I cared about him so much and, for the first time, he had told me he loved me last week. You may think it weird it took us 6 months to say it but we wanted to take things slow and not rush anything. Plus, how do you find time to make certain you're in love with someone when he's supposedly the reincarnation of some king. If he hadn't been living with me I don't think I'd have ever seen him.

Suddenly, the phone rang and it was only then that I realised I'd not even put it down after hanging up. Checking caller id, a big grin swept across my face.

"Hey Will," I said softly.

"I miss you." He replied although we'd seen each other only a few hours before. "How's Nancy and things back home?" I always thought it so sweet that he remembered when she was supposed to call and asked about it. It was one of the things I loved about him. What was I on about Lance for earlier? Will was all I needed and a temporary lapse in judgement wouldn't change that.

"Elle? Elle are you there?" Uh oh, I dazed off into my own world again. I really needed to stop doing that.

"Sure Will, I'm sorry. Yeah Nancy's great and so's everyone else. Thanks for asking. It was really sweet of you."

"Shut up. You're making me blush! Now, do you wanna come over? That's what I called for."

"Sure, if you help me with math," I replied, trying not to show how desperate I was to see him again. "I'll be right there and this time I don't have to sneak out." He laughed, just like I knew he would. I loved making him laugh.

"See you soon, love you Elle," he said just as I hung up the phone. Not wanting to keep him waiting, I grabbed my bag and sprinted to his house. I got there so quickly that, so I didn't seem to eager or, well, sweaty, I waited around the corner for a bout 5 minutes before heading in. I didn't need to knock or anything since he had his own place. He'd just given me a key to keep since I was round there so often.

"Hey," Will said, opening the door before I'd even got my key out. He must have noticed the shocked look on my face because he laughed at me and continued. "I saw you wait around the corner. What were you doing there for 5 whole minutes anyway? Are you cheating on me with a tree or something?" I knew what this was. This was Will wanting cheering up and to have a joke around. I knew he was going through a lot so I played along pretending to cry in shock. I'd do anything for his smile and it worked as Will's face broke out into a huge grin.

"So it's true! Elle how could you?" I laughed, unable to keep up the charade any longer but it did nothing to dissuade Will's enthusiasm for the fun and games. He wrapped his strong sailors arm around my waist and pulled my close. I dropped my bag, knowing what was coming next and he leaned in to kiss me. All the while he was muttering "Stupid tree. Bet it can't do this, can it?"

Our lips finally touched and, as always, it was heavenly. People say that after the first kiss, it never feels the same but when I kissed Will, it felt like heaven every single time. I leaned closer to deepen the kiss as he unwrapped one of his arms from my waist and began stroking my hair. Just as the kiss deepened, my cell went off making is both jump apart guiltily although we knew no one could see us. I picked my bag up off the floor where it had been dropped during our kiss and fumbled for my phone.

"Hello," I said without even checking the caller id.

"Elle, hi. It's Lance. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the DQ and get some shakes. Just us, what do you say?"

"Uh, Lance, I'm at Will's place. I'll ask him though." I held the phone to my chest and repeated Lance's invitation leaving out the part about just him and me. I really wished I knew what he was up to.

Will's face clouded over suddenly just like it used to in the past as he shook his head. I put the phone back to my mouth and said,

"No, Lance. We can't make it. Thanks for the offer though."

"No problem but Will wasn't included in the offer and you know it. Hope to see you soon Elle." I hung up, utterly confused. What was Lance playing at? It would be a dream come true if he were into me. Not. So I really wished he'd just leave me alone.

Turning back to Will, I noticed the dark cloud had still not left his face. How much had he heard?

_**A.N well guys, you know what button to hit. 3 reviews before you get the next chapter and I've left you on a cliffy ) I'm so mean to you all mwah ha ha ha **_


	4. Theories and Confrontations

A.N Ok guys, I'm sorry this chapter took longer. I've been busy up at my brother's house yesterday and drama school today. But thanks again for the fast reviews. By the time I'm writing this I have 6 ) Well… on we go

Theories and Confrontation 

"I can not believe Lance!" Will suddenly exploded. I knew it was coming but he still took me by surprise. We'd been cosily watching a film in his room but obviously that wasn't what his mind was on. It was just great. I'd always wanted to argue with my boyfriend. Thanks Lance, you made this possible. Not.

"Will, he's just being weird since he broke up with Jen. Maybe he wanted to talk to someone female, get advice about things. He's your best friend, Will."

"Some bloody friend he is. He stole Jen and now he's going after you. I don't know what's up with him but it's doing my nut in. Don't bother sticking up for him Elle. Like you said, he's my best friend, not yours."

"But. But still…" I stuttered, not wanting to argue and yet not wanting Lance and Will to fall out either. Instead, I opted for silence and hardly said a word the whole of the time until I had to say goodbye. Then again, there wasn't much need to talk then either seen as though our mouths were occupied with something else.

School the next day was awful. Jen wouldn't talk to Lance, Lance wouldn't talk to Will and Will wouldn't talk to Lance. That didn't stop everyone from trying to talk to me. After Jen cornered me by my locker and asked about Lance, Will and Lance both tried to talk to me from the minute I left one lesson up until the second I was back in them. Honestly, I could not wait until I could head home.

It stayed pretty much the same all through the week. I'd generally do my homework, call Nancy and then go to Will's but this week I was so loaded down with work Will and I didn't see each other after that Tuesday. Lance called a couple of times but I wouldn't speak to him, claiming busyness that was only a half lie. My life had turned seriously weird in the short space of a week.

By Friday, things settled a little and I couldn't have been happier that it was the weekend. As always, Will and I went to the DQ after school, his treat, and ordered one large milkshake and two straws. We talked about anything and everything just enjoying each other's company. I told him about Liz and how I'd hardly spoken to her in the last month outside track meetings. In turn, he told me that I could invite him to the house warming party he was throwing in a week. Her and whoever else I wanted, of course. I thought it a little weird that he was having a house warming party after living there a while now but he just laughed it off when I repeated it out loud. Strange.

The mood, however, did not stay so jovial for long. Lance walked in with a few other members of the football team and they all joined us talking loudly about sports. I felt a little left out but I didn't mind too much. At least, not until they all pulled up chairs and I was left sandwiched between Lance and Will. It was not comfortable at the best of times but after all the tension they'd been holding in this week I really did not want to be in the middle of them.

"Hey, Elle, you want another drink? My treat of course."

"Well Duh," I started, turning to face Will. However, he was engrossed in a conversation with Paul, another member of the team. Confused I looked to my other side and saw Lance staring straight into my eyes.

"Uh, no thanks Lance. I'm, uh going anyway."

"Shame," he replied, standing up. He pulled my chair out for me and passed me my coat.

"Thanks Lance but let me say bye to Will first. I'm not just leaving."

"Oh, come on Elle, he's busy talking. He won't mind. I'll give you a lift home so you don't have to call your parents and then, I dunno, I'll tell Will when I get back. Please, Elle, for me." He gave me his famous puppy dog eyes and, oddly, I felt myself almost give in. What was wrong with me? I was so confused.

"No, Lance." I said forcefully and, without meaning to I attracted Will's attention.

"No, Lance what?" He questioned. "Lance, what's going on? Give Elle her coat back."

"Will, she said she wanted to go and I offered her a lift. She wanted to say bye to you first, that's all. Don't blow things out of proportion."

"I'm not. Elle if you want to go, we'll both go. I haven't floated in a while. What do you say?" I opened my mouth to answer but I couldn't get a word in edgeways. So much for things settling down, I could almost cut the tension with a knife. I turned my attention back to the two boys who, it seemed, were still arguing.

"Lance!" Will was shouting. "Was Jen not enough for you? I cared for her a hell of a lot but I love Elle. As soon as you see me happy you want to take that thing away for yourself. Well tough. I'm not going to let that happen this time with Elle. Just get out or sit down. Your choice." Deathly silence filled the room as the staff made there way towards us. I wasn't the only one he realised they were going to try and throw us out. Rising to their feet, Will's football friends all began to leave. Paul, obviously feeling brave, grabbed Will's elbow and whispered for him to come on and get the hell out of here. They didn't need any trouble.

"No." somebody said and everyone stopped dead in their tracks. "No, I won't just leave and I won't just sit down. You don't seem to understand how hard it is to be in your shadow Will. Especially since this whole crappy king Arthur thing. Everyone knows me as Lance. Will's guard. Will's friend. King Will's favourite knight. No one looks to me as just Lance. You aren't the only one who's having a hard time."

You know before when I said you could have cut the tension with a knife? Well now you really could. Not that I tried or anything but you know. What Lance did next did not help his cause at all. I'm not sure if it was what Lance had said finally processing in Will's mind or the fact that Lance then put his arm around my waist and tried but failed to steer me to the door. Mostly though, I think it was a mix of both that caused Will to throw himself at Lance and knock him to the ground. I heard a girls voice scream and Paul, the only guy left close enough, threw himself on top of the two boys and tried to separate them.

Finally, The screams stopped and Paul, help by a couple of others, succeeded in separating Will and Lance. The DQ staff, however, were not as happy as others that the fight had ended. They chucked us all out yelling that if we were to ever come back again to make sure those to idiots were not together.

Will didn't utter a word about the fight the whole way back and I was too scared to ask what it was Lance had said to make him blow up like that. I had the strangest feeling that it was somehow my fault and however curious I was I did not want it to be a confirmed fact.

It wasn't until that night when I was lying in bed that I realised it had been me who was screaming when Will was fighting. Strange, really. I'd never screamed like that at anything before. Not even the time I found that snake in the pool filter basket.

_**A.N hopefully that's a bit longer for you. I think it is. Paul I just made up. If anyone knows of a real Meg Cabot character I could use please tell me. I think Paul might be in the story a little more. 3 reviews or I wont continue… I think you know the drill by now! He he. Hit that button! **_


	5. Theories and Teachers

A.N Ok so I know this chapter has taken longer than the others… 7 reviews before I started writing this so thanks guys ) it's you keeping this story going. I'm sorry if things are taking a little longer but I have English and Media coursework. STRESS. Lol. Well, anyway, here goes. I've had a little writer's block so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. PLEASE tell me if it does I'll take it as CC. And anyway I want to be able to improve my writing.

**Theories and Teachers**

Ok, so this totally freaky thing happened today. I mean, sure, weird things have been happening like Lance last Friday. He's not normally such a jerk. But seriously, today, we had another meeting at the DQ and, against my protests; Will said I had to go. It was the only time we had together that day. Anyway, things went a little better. Jen and Lance actually spoke civilly although I did catch her eyes welling up at certain points. That was when it happened. Mr. Morton was going on about some random sing Arthur stuff and no one was really listening. At least, not until Lance butted in and told us he had himself come up with a theory he'd like to share with us. Well, of course, I was really interested by this point. Maybe it would explain his weird behaviour.

"So, I think that this makes sense but of course, I wanted the order of the bear to verify things." I hadn't realised he could be such a suck-up, I thought as Lance continued to speak.

"I know many of you have been, um, unsettled by me and Jen breaking up but it, well, had to happen." Jen's eyes welled up again and I moved to put my arm around him. I couldn't believe his insensitivity how could this have anything to do with his stupid theory. Unless he was going to ask her back but it was a bit of an odd way to do it. I started listening again.

"… And I think that, although I may be wrong, but I think that possibly because of the names we got a bit muddled because I know Will in Arthur and I'm Lancelot, that was obvious from the names so I thought maybe that's how you thought Jen was Guinevere. You see, I think for thing to fit with the current situation maybe we got confused and Jen, though I hate to say this, was not Guinevere but was the Lady of Shallot. I just think that…"

He was cut off by a scream from somewhere next to me.

"You…You!" Jen was screeching. "You think I'm going to kill myself over you? God, Lance, I never knew you were this stuck up. But of course I forgot to tell everyone how you just can't help yourself. You hate being in Will's shadow and you hate being second. No, Lance, don't try and look confused you know its true and I wouldn't want you to hurt your brain. Just watch out Elle, you're obviously next in line for him to try and steel if I'm the Lady of Shallot and all. Good luck." With that Jen got up and stormed out, sashaying her hips from side to side as she went. I wanted to follow on and make sure she was ok but I couldn't. The shock of everything that had just happened had me rooted to the spot and I wasn't the only one. Lance's face had turned pale white and his mouth was still hanging open after Jen's outburst. I guess I wasn't the only one she took by surprise.

Finally regaining movement, I turned to Will to see his reaction. Something in his eyes told me that Jen's outburst hadn't been that odd to him, instead his cheeks were flamed with anger and his fists were clenched. The last thing I wanted was another fight. What was I going to do?

"Sire, I think that although your Knight may have a point and that you, uh, have some issues to start that we should depart this place and stop with these meetings as they seem to cause nothing but trouble. Please, calm down Sire." He added this last bit just as Will had stood up, eyes burning with fire and passion. Mr. Morton was not going to be the one to calm Will down today. I was.

"Will, come on." I said, standing up and grabbing one of his clenched fists. "We don't want another fight lets just go. It's better that way and I hate to see you so upset." If anything, I think it was the last line that got through to Will. He'd never been able to cope when I was sad, especially not if I was crying. His fix generally involved kissing me and, well, that's exactly what he did. Don't get me wrong, this wasn't the bad bit about the day because it really is good, kissing Will, but I felt almost as if he was doing it to prove something to Lance and I pulled away, dragging him to the car. I really had some thinking to do.

Everyone, of course, knows that by needing to 'think' I have to float so as soon as I got home I almost leapt into my bikini and was on my float in record time. My mom just walked out took look one at me and said,

"You're joking right?" But I ignored her, not even protesting like I usually did. I think she must have realised something was wrong because she just left me there, not even coming out at all until Nancy called. It wasn't until then that I realised she'd left me out there for so long I'd even missed tea, which had, as always, been take out and my mum had left a plate warming for me in the oven. Well, the guy who's house it was owned the oven really and it's not like we hardly ever used it.

Anyway, I spoke to Nancy and, although she didn't help at all…

"Ellie, god, this guy likes you just go for it!" She did give me my first bit of good news I'd had all day and that was that she was coming down to visit, she'd already cleared it with my mum and it was going to be a surprise but she couldn't wait that long to tell me. It was all arranged and she'd be here in a week at Easter break. I was so psyched when she told me. Maybe if Nancy was here things would be better. She was the romanticist out of us so she'd definitely make it seem that way, regardless of if it was or if I was with Will or Lance.

Wait, Lance? What was wrong with me? Will's perfect and I don't want to lose him. God I really did need to sort out my head.

By this time, I realised it was too dark out to carry on floating so I ate my heated up tea and went to bed. I knew I hadn't done any homework but I was mentally drained and really needed to get to bed. I'm sure Mr. Morton would let me get away with it anyway. He's loved me ever since I saved Will all that time ago and he decided I was the Lady of the Lake. Honestly, it has its good points as well as its bad I guess.

With these last thoughts, I drifted of to sleep and, oddly really when you think about all the crap going on, slept soundly. At least I did until 2am when I woke up to find Lance of all people sitting on the edge of my bed, whispering my name.

"Elle, your awake."

"W-what? God Lance its 2 in the morning did my mom really let you in?"

"Of course not, idiot. We need to talk so I climbed the drainpipe. You don't have a cell and I couldn't risk calling your house phone after last time I was here. You have really weird parents."

"Oh, Lance you flatter me so much." Ok, sure, sarcasm wasn't usually my thing but I was annoyed at Lance for 3 things already and I did not want to add putting my family and me down to the list. Maybe if I just listened to what he had to say he'd go away. Hopefully…

"So, I needed to tell you this, Elle and I'm sorry if it makes things difficult but I have to say it. Jen was right about one thing today. I do like you, a lot. I can't help myself if it's the way I feel it's not going to go away because it's inconvenient. I'm sorry." Great, just great. It was what I'd always wanted. The best way a guy could tell me how he felt and get me to fall in love with him. Not. Well, I couldn't say that out loud what with the whole generally not sarcastic persona I had so instead I just told him…

"Uh, yeah Lance you kinda should be sorry. Now get out of my room and oh, stop calling me Elle. It's Ellie!"

"But Will calls…"

"Uh yeah, it's his special nickname for me. Now please go!" Ok, so maybe I more ordered him than told him but it got rid of him so I guess it worked. Until, of course, he was halfway back down the drainpipe and my mom came in to ask who I was talking to. Now she really was going to think I had a thing for Lance as well as Will but she didn't say much she just left again and gave me a look that kind of said 'I didn't know you had It in you, Elaine'. Maybe she had heard but either way she was right. I didn't know I had it in me either. I mean, when was the last time I told someone off? Especially my boyfriends best friend, second most popular guy in school and the supposed reincarnation of a famous knight, Lancelot. Moving to DC had definitely changed me but I think that had more to do with making friend and Will than the move. Normally the sabbaticals didn't change me at all, just annoyed me.

A.N wow its even longer for you guys this time :p I'm really sorry for the wait, honestly. I'll try make it up to you and write the net one quicker. But as another prize, the first person to tell me which line from the book I reused gets future plot bunnies in a message. Ooo I'm so kind to you! Well anyway, 3 reviews if you want this to continue so hit that button…


	6. AN

A.N well guys I thought I'd update you on a few things. I've had a LOT of French cw and been ill all last week. I go to Paris for a few days on Thursday, so I'm not sure if I'll be updating. I have started the next chapter but it wont be ready in time. I'm real sorry but please don loose interest just because I'm not updating I promise I will in the over Easter. I'll even try to make it up and give you 2 whole chapters in 1 go. Please forgive me… And don't loose interest! I'll even leave u a few sneak peeks…

_**He leaned in closer and kissed me. I couldn't believe it. I pulled away. "Will," I said. **_

"_**Nance, you're here!" I squealed, running up and hugging her. I'd missed her so much.**_

"_**Ellie, are you going to introduce me to you're gorgeous boyfriend… whichever one he is." I turned around to see both Lance and Will. Why they were both there I don't know. But who's name would I say to her?**_

"_**This is my boyfriend, Nance." I gestured over at…**_


	7. Theories and BoyHeroes

A.N Ok, so I owe you guys a HUGE apology for not updating for so long! I'm really really sorry but after I got back from Paris I was so busy. I had a chapter to finish And Start by the Wednesday and I was ridiculously tired because a lot of things went on and we didn't get a chance to sleep much in Paris. Then it was nearly Easter and my mum kept making me do things in the house and I had to clean out my wardrobes. I finally got to work on this chapter Easter Monday and I had writers block . To top it all off, my internet's broken! So, if your reading this, a friend took pity on me and I borrowed a computer… unless I write at the bottom my internet's fixed… I'm not re-writing this big long authors note! So… on with it anyway… Haha, I was just looking over my chapters, they all seem to be about 1 paragraph longer each time… haha…

P.S not all the sneak peeks will appear in this chapter… well, they might but I doubt it

I woke up that Tuesday feeling ridiculously tired. I'd spent at least half the night just lying in bed and thinking. After Lance had come in, I'd been seriously confused. What with all those thoughts running through my head I'd had no idea what to do, what to think. Granted, I was ridiculously tired and, like I'd thought the night before, mentally drained but I still didn't sleep. The only reason I'd been so annoyed at Lance for spilling out his feelings was because, well, I didn't even know how to admit it to myself. Maybe if I didn't it would just go away, he would go away.

Anyway, my mum took one look at me sat at the breakfast table that morning and told my there was no way I was going into school. I hadn't protested even though I knew I wasn't ill. I'd just pushed my untouched toast towards her and silently exited the room.

The day passed in a haze of thoughts and confusion. I think I slept most of the time but I'm not sure. There was just so much going through my head that day. I hated Lance for what he was doing to me. He must've known last night that he was messing with my head. But then how could he know? It wasn't as if I was making it obvious I was starting to get feelings for someone other than Will. Someone very close to Will in fact.

There, I had finally admitted it. True, it was only to myself but I did it. It seemed to help somehow, telling myself that. At least I think it did, I got a full nights sleep for the first time since this whole thing had started off, anyway.

I stayed off again on the Tuesday. It was the first time in my life that I'd ever stayed off without I reason but I couldn't go in to school. Just because I'd sorted things out in my head didn't mean I was ready to face Lance, or Will, for that matter.

Anyway, I spent the day sleeping again and my mom finally forced me to go back to school on the Wednesday. I blundered through the rest of the week only seeing people during school hours. I wouldn't even go to Will's place. I told him I was still ill, I couldn't manage to see him after school because I needed sleep. It was only half a lie but I still hated telling him it. Whatever Lance was doing to me it had to stop. The only way to make it stop was to avoid everybody until it went away, right? Well, whatever it was, I was sure as hell going to fight it!

That Friday, I thought I'd successfully got through it. I would spend a week of Easter break hanging with Nancy and the next week with Will. It was so simple. If I didn't see Lance I couldn't feel anything for him. My plan was foolproof and Lance-proof. Or so I thought…

Someone had beaten me home that night after school. Probably because I spent so long saying goodbye to Will. Well not saying but our mouths were involved.

Anyway, I got home feeling happier than I'd felt all week, what with my plan for the holiday's not including a certain football guard at all. I was so happy, I even sang along to my Ipod. Yes, you heard me right, Elaine Harrison was in such a good mood she was singing. SINGING.

At least, I was until I got into the kitchen. My mood fell instantly. There was Lance sitting at my kitchen table, two plates of ribs and potato salad in front of him.

I sat. Lance seemed to take it as some sort of invitation and started eating instantly. I had no idea how he could be hungry. We'd had lunch at school just 2 short hours ago. My plate was left untouched.

"Lance," I said, trying to keep my voice calm. It was no easy thing, staying calm. The tension between us was killing me. And no, I'm not talking about the sort of tension that had been sparking between Lance and Will all week.

"What are you doing here? I hate to break it to you but I've been trying to avoid you. I don't want you here."

"I know," his voice broke, as if he too was fighting against something. "But I had to come. I had to know why."

"I think, Lance, that it's pretty obvious why I'm avoiding you. I didn't think you were this stupid."

"No." He was talking monosyllabically where possible and his sentences were short. There had to be something he was hiding beneath his calm exterior. I needed to break it. Things would be better if I could get him to shout at me. I needed it.

"Lance, really you are dumb. I LOVE Will. I don't want you ruining what we have and right now you are." Not even the mention of Will made him flinch. I moved my chair closer to his and could hear is breaths were short and heavy. He might not have shown it but it was definitely working. I continued in the most patronising way I could muster.

"Now, Lance, I'm not sure you understood that. So I'm going to make it simpler. Me and Will. Not me and Lance. Now, do you get it?"

"Yea I get it." I could finally detect some sort of emotion in his voice. This was it.

"I get that you have feelings for me. I'm not a little kid anymore so I'd prefer you didn't treat my like one. If anything you're the one acting childish!" He stood up, pulling me with him by the hand. I was in shock. This had not been what I was expecting him to act like. He was pulling me closer now. Lowering his face to mine. I knew what was coming and I drew back slightly, feeling reluctant to pull away. My reluctance won. He leaned in closer and kissed me. I couldn't believe it. I pulled away. "Will," I said. He didn't hear me though, or wouldn't hear me. I'm not sure which. He pulled me closer and once again our lips collided. This time I didn't pull back. Entwining my hands around his neck, I put more pressure into the gentle kiss. All thoughts of Will had gone from my head.

Lance was the one to pull away this time. He was gasping for breath slightly but there was a determined, happy look on his face.

"Wow," he gasped. "I, well, Elle, Ellie, think about it. Ok?" His words made no sense but somehow, I understood. I was still a little in shock. I shook my head as if to shake off what had happened. When I looked up again, Lance was headed towards the door, his jacket swinging from his hand. Oddly, I didn't want him to go. I waved exuberantly as he turned back to cover up my disappointment he was leaving.

The phone rang, breaking me out of my trance. I picked it up, still a little dazed and heard Will's voice in my ear.

It was as if a bomb had gone off inside of me somewhere. All of a sudden I realised what I'd done, wished I hadn't and yet was still glad that I had. All of the confusion I had worked so hard to fight off came flooding back. I couldn't talk to Will. Not now. My plan to avoid Lance over the holidays was shattered. There was no way it could be foolproof when I was the biggest fool of all. Why couldn't I have just been happy with what I had? Why, Why, WHY?

Will's voice was talking again in my ear. I tried to focus all my attention on what he was saying but it all felt so strange and untrue. Until…

"Elle! What's wrong? You've been avoiding me all week and now you aren't even listening to me? Tell me! ELLE!"

It was the first time ever that Will had been annoyed with me. Upset even. I felt awful but anger was twisting somewhere in my stomach. How could he be angry at me? He surely didn't know what had happened just 5 short minutes ago and I'd done nothing else wrong. I'd fought hard not to do anything that would hurt our relationship. Why was he being so blind to what I was going through?

"Maybe if you opened your eyes for once then you'd understand Will! You always expect everybody to be perfect but it's not, ok! Just because your King Arthur's reincarnation or whatever does not mean that we should all do as you say, follow your orders. No I won't tell you because you should know anyway! Your supposed to be my boyfriend and a relationship is two people not just me!" I couldn't help myself. I knew he'd done nothing wrong and things still felt so strange. I needed to yell, to shout, to scream and Will was the only person I could yell at right now. I could hear the hurt in his voice as he spoke in my ear but I wasn't listening to the words. I vaguely heard him talking about everything that had happened lately. I heard him apologise for the way I felt and then… And then…

"It's Lance, isn't it?"

"Y-yes," I replied. My voice was full of shame and guilt but it was nothing to the pain I detected in Will's voice.

"Right." He said, mustering all his strength. "I want to see you but not now. I don't want to throw us away, Elle. I need time. I'll be there when I'm ready but I don't know when that'll be. Don't contact me, please. Please." He hung up. Leaving me to sit there on the ground, head in my hands wondering what on Earth I had done to deserve this horrible turn of events.

A.N Ok guys… I think the chapter is longer this time  my dad's fixed my Internet yey! You know the drill, of course… 3 reviews if you want to know what happens! I'll update soon... I hope. It's all up to you guys!


	8. Theories and Drama

A.N Ok, So I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about the wait guys! I've had exams and coursework and stuff and a lot on my mind. On top of all that I've had stress being piled on us from my drama school about or murder mystery in September although I will say, It's gonna be so funny! Haha… anyway on with the story and thank you thank you to my great reviewers I love you guys!

Theories and Drama 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. I'd hardly slept the whole night and now someone was shaking me roughly awake. It was so not what I had planned for the holidays.

"Ellie, Ellie!"

"Oh my God, Nance!" I screamed again, sitting bolt up right in my bed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were coming this evening? Oh my God I've missed you. We've got so much to talk about! I can't believe you're here! Finally someone to just have fun with. Oh this is great!"

"Ellie, you're babbling. And I'm not early. Not much. It's 3 o' clock in the afternoon lazy! Now come on, your mum's made us some eggs. If you ask me, I'm starving!"

Half falling and half being dragged, I stumbled to my feet only to trip over Nancy's rather large suitcase. I fumbled for the light switch and finally saw my best friend for the first time in what seemed like forever. She looked so different to when I'd left and first moved here even though it had only been about 7 months.

"Wow, Nance, you look great!" I said, fumbling around for some clean clothes. I'd let my room get so messy recently. Then again, they do say the more you have on your mind the messier you let things get. Some old wives tales do have some truth in them, it seems

"Thanks," she replied, blushing slightly. When I'd known her, she'd worn her long auburn curls loose and springy round her shoulders, pretty girly clothes and was never without heels. Now, however, her auburn curls had had the chop and a straight bob framed her face. She wore light makeup, as always, but there was just that hint of colour that made you take a second look. Her clothes were bright and almost mismatched but she still looked great and so fashionable. Maybe having her here would be good for me, get rid of Lances attentions and make my life easy.

"Oh Ellie it's been so long!"

"I know." My voice was muffled as I wrestled into the first clean top I'd found and simultaneously tried to pull my jeans on. It would have really help if I weren't trying to stuff myself into only one leg.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you? Well, you're maybe looking a bit more downtrodden. Wanna talk about it? And don't you dare say about what because you, Ellie, cannot lie to save your life!"

"Ok, ok I'll tell! But seriously Nance, not now, I'm starving! What time did you say it was?" I was babbling again but I didn't care. I was not in the mood for spilling all. Even if it meant forcing down some of my mum's eggs, which had probably gone cold by now anyway, I would do anything to distract Nancy. Luckily for me, I had a pool.

"Ellie look at it, Look!" Nance was squealing from spider rock, dipping her toes into the water and squealing even more. "The water's perfect and you're just their floating? Get in girl and swim!"

"Nance, I like floating here thanks. Anyway, it does wonders for my tan!"

"You're right, you look great all brown and stuff. All for Will I presume. Has he seen your tan lines yet?" I knew she was just joking around her favourite subject but I blushed anyway.

"No he has not Nancy dearest!" I used the most prim and proper voice I could muster. As I opened my mouth to continue I was distracted by a large splash. Someone, it seemed had pushed Nancy in, absolutely covering me in water. Yelping together we both clambered out of the water, with me still trying to see who it was that had ruined my perfect floating mood. Nancy it seemed had, in fact, seen our joint opponent.

"Ellie, introduce me to your wonderful boyfriend, would you? Whichever one he is?" She had a sly smile on her face and one eyebrow was raised, ever so slightly, to give her a coquettish and inquiring look. She obviously had her eye on one of them and was waiting for the all clear from me. Friends to the end, she would never get in the way of me and a guy I truly cared about and I loved her for it. Not that the occasion had ever arisen before today of course.

Despite the fact I seemed to be reminding myself as to why me and Nancy were friends I was dreading turning around. All though both boys who I just knew were there had seen me in a bikini neither, not even Will, had seen me soaked to the bone and dripping everywhere with not an ounce of grace or dignity. Still, I had to face up the music, sighing I rolled my eyes at Nance and turned to face them.

"Hey," said Lance sheepishly and Will immediately tensed up.

"Nance, this is will, my boyfriend, star of the schools football team," I hugged him even though I was dripping wet, trying to show that I cared for him the most but I felt wrong, as if I couldn't. Not after… I shook my head and moved on…

"… and this is Lance his best friend. Uh Will, you wanna go get the swim shorts you keep here. Lance you can…"

"Already brought a pair," he inturuppted, flashing me a smile. Behind him, Will stared daggers into the back of his supposed friends head and took a menacing step towards him.

"Will," my voice was feeble and the next thing I knew Lance was crashing, sully clothed into the depths of my pool. It was the funniest thing I had seen in a long time, I thought, as he swam about the pool looking for some stairs and obviously feeling dazed. Nance seemed to agree as she had tears, or was it just pool water, streaming down her cheeks and was bent double clutching her stomach. It lasted only a second though before she straightened up and dived gracefully into the pool. So it was Lance she was after then. This, I thought gleefully, could be useful…

_**A.N ok so I know its short and you've waited ages but I have plans and the next chapter will be much much much longer. I do I do I do. Well you know what to do if you want the next chapter, hit that little button. Since my story seems to be popular (and I quite enjoy the confidence boosts) I'm boosting up to 5 reviews or no continue…hehe I feel evil now **_


	9. Theories and Confusion

A.N. Ok I want to apologise for the wait for this chappie, I know because of how long its been taking me to update I'm losing some reviewers and readers but please if I'm in your alert list read and review and don't just add me to your alerts

I promised you a big chappie this time so I'm going to try my very very very best. I'm in a writing mood so I might even aim for two chappies today to make it up to all my lovely readers that I haven't been updating soon enough for.

Theories and Confusion

Lance finally found a way out of the pool and ran, dripping, into the house to get changed. I could tell Nancy was calling my name, calling me into the water but I could hardly hear her. I took a step closer to Will, putting a hand onto his arm.

"Will," I said again, emotion welling in my voice. His face softened but it still wasn't enough. I was SO stupid. I loved Will. I had to. No one could feel this way about hurting someone if it wasn't love. Hell, even Nancy had probably never felt this way. I needed some contact, some reassurance but I wasn't getting anymore off Will. Not now anyway.

"Ellie," he never called me Ellie, I had to blink back the tears. "Elle, we need to talk, can we go inside. Please?" He took my arm and guided me towards the kitchen, I guess my silence was all he needed to show that I agreed. I had a lot to talk about to him too but we would work things out, we would! Nancy was here now and she was interested in Lance, that was obvious. It would work out with that on our side. Besides everything I was feeling, I smiled as Will sat me down in hard kitchen chair.

"Ellie, Elle even, I…We…You…" Will's stutters took the smile straight off my face. He was usually so good with words, so, well, amazing at everything. If it was hard for him, it would be twice as hard on me, I was betting.

"You, the other day, said that Lance was the problem between us. I know you kissed, he told me and…"

"He TOLD you?" I cut in, unable to help myself. "Wha-I-But-Why?" I was the one stuttering and spluttering now.

"Because I asked him," Will said impatiently. "Now…"

"Why didn't you ask ME?" I cut across again. I knew I shouldn't but he was annoying me. I mean, I'd gone to pieces over the kiss and he had just gone and asked Lance about it? Were they best friends again? Did he think I hadn't CARED enough to want to tell him? Or did he think I would have lied? It was a dream come true, really, to be in this situation. Romantic, Nancy the Drama Queen would say. Really great.

Not.

"Because, I TOLD you on the phone I didn't want to talk to you. I didn't want things to get heated like your making them now. I didn't want to throw us away. And I'm TRYING to tell you that I want to give you a chance, Elle. LISTEN! Don't keep interrupting and maybe I'll answer your questions. Ok?"

God he was being so patronizing. I couldn't help myself.

"Give me a chance? What like you gave Jen a chance you mean? Ha." I regretted it instantly, I could tell it stung and it was little things like that that showed me he had cared about Jen. Maybe even loved her. I didn't want to know things like that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it Will, honestly."

"I know," he replied somewhat soberly and relief washed over me. I would hear him out. He seemed to understand; maybe he could read my mind or something. It would make sense.

"Can you…" I started to ask before I realised how stupid I would sound, even to myself. Will, fortunately, cut in anyway.

"Look, just let me talk. I-you-we're both really confused at the minute but I don't want to break up or even go on a break nothing to give that bastard a chance." Will was looking up the stairs with contempt. This was the end of a long friendship between Will and Lance, I could tell.

"…I just want to know that you don't want to leave me. I'm not stopping you but I love you Elle and I think you feel the same so I want to stay together. Please? Or, I should say, do you feel the same?" He took my hand across the table and looked straight into my eyes and I knew then that I didn't know. Confusion filled my mind. I didn't want Lance, love Lance, I knew that much but did I want Will? I shook my head as if I could shake out my thoughts too but it didn't work. Or it did, but either way Will seemed to know what was going on.

"I understand." He muttered with cold finality. "But we can't split up Elle…"

"I don't want to," I was close to tears now. "I just don't know anything right now Will. Don't go. Stay for the day we'll have a great time with Nancy, she's a right laugh and well…I miss you." I was babbling like a fool, I could tell that much from the expressions on Will's face. Suddenly the funny side of the whole situation overwhelmed me and I burst into laughter. No, not elegant girly giggles but full blown laughter and, much to my amusement and joy, Will joined in almost immediately.

It was short lived, however. Will was always so serious about everything, especially our relationship, that I hadn't expected him to find anything funny about it at all. I let my laughter cease soon after his wondering what it was I had found so ridiculous about the situation. I knew Will was thinking the same thing, shaking his head slightly before, once again, grabbing my hand and forcing me to look up at him. I complied.

"Elle, I'm going to take from that babbling that you do feel the same. I know your confused, I mean, how can you miss someone who's right in front of you? But anyway what I mean to say is we won't break up, unless you want to but I don't think you do. We should just stay together, I think that will be the easiest way for you to sort your head out anyway? Well?" The expectant tone of voice told me everything. He, Will, really cared about me. Really. But he still didn't understand. Not completely, anyway.

"I do miss you." It was the simple truth and now was as good a time as any to get it out, I guessed.

"I miss the fun, flirty, happy you who never got angry and couldn't stand to see me upset. I miss the polite and friendly you who used to stay with me until he could afford a place of his own. I miss the Will I met all those months ago in the park and the Will who cam on stood on spider rock. You've changed, Will. I don't know when, how or why but you have and that's why I'm so confused. Because you're not the guy I fell in love with."

If he was angry or upset, he didn't show it. He didn't even look shocked but I knew, whatever he as feeling, he was covering it up. Watching him rise to his feet in silence and walk away I was strangely glad I had got it all off my chest. I should have been sad he was leaving on an argument but instead I was just relieved. I would have a fun week with Nancy while he cooled off and then I'd try to patch things up next week. A week just the girls would be just great…

"Hey." Lance. I'd forgotten he was upstairs getting changed. I wonder how long he'd been waiting there for the argument to finish. I was about to find out.

"I-I heard you arguing and I'm sorry, it's all my fault, Ellie."

"No, it isn't. It' mainly my fault, partly Wills and partly yours. You gotta get out of the habit of chasing his girls, Lance. Makes things a little difficult for the rest of you, you know?"

"I know," he sighed but a cheeky grin was spreading across his face, I knew he was up to something.

"Race you to the pool," he yelled, grabbing my hand and half dragging me out of the kitchen before throwing me straight into the water. I screamed and laughed at the same time, swearing to get my revenge. Nancy, who was already in the water raised her eyebrows at me and mouthed "what is going on". I realised she must be the only person in the whole house who didn't hear the argument and almost-break-up of me and Will. We had a lot to discuss tonight.

"Ellie," my mom was hanging out of the door to the pool, holding the telephone. The sky had already begun to go a twilight shade of grey but it only seemed like two minutes since Nancy, Lance and I had started splashing about and having races up and down the pool. I hadn't even thought we were having so much fun.

"Yeah, mom?" I asked, hoping she would say Will had called.

"It's Jennifer, darling, she wants to know if you're busy or you want to do something, what shall I say?"

"Just give me the phone," I said pulling myself out of the water. It was so long since I'd had a decent conversation with Jen and I missed her.

"Jen, hi! Long time to talk!" I laughed into the phone, genuinely happy. "You know my friend Nancy, well she's staying this week. I wondered if you fancied sleeping over tonight. It would be so much fun." Nancy and Lance had joined me and were both towelling off, shivering. Nance nodded enthusiastically as I checked the plans with her and Lance just shrugged, pulling on a t-shirt and getting ready to leave. I was looking forward to a good, girly chat with Nance and Jen. I really needed to dissect today's argument with someone.

"…Would be great. I'll bring a DVD and some popcorn or something round, what do you think?" I tuned back into Jen's voice just quick enough to catch her reply and I smiled at Nancy before nodding into the phone.

"She can't see you," laughed Nancy and I smiled again.

"Sure, popcorn would be great! See you in about half an hour ish?"

"Sure, bye Ellie!" I hung up, running inside to clear things with my mother, smiling all the while.

A.N. ok, so this chappie is a bit longer. My internet is being rather arsey again so I don't know when this chappie will be loaded up but next chappie will be the sleepover so it shouldn't take me too long to write. It'll be up for definite before I leave for Switzerland on the 25th I promise please review guys, thank you x


	10. Theories and Pillow Fights

_**A.N. Ok, so I'm sorry this chapter didn't get uploaded sooner but I was in a show before Switzerland and I had no time to do anything and then I've have internet problems and I'm starting my GCSE year in school but I will still update as much as possible so keep reading and reviewing guys. This chapter fills in before the next big events happen but I wanted a chapter free of drama and it also shoes Elle in a new light, and a new skill of hers too. **__****_

_**Theories and Pillow Fights**_

"Hey, Jen!" I squealed, opening the front door. She had a Calvin Klein tote bag thrown over her shoulder absolutely bursting with stuff for the sleepover.

"Ellie, hi! Could you give us a hand with this stuff? I thought we deserved a bit of a treat so I've been shopping."

"You bet you have!" I squealed. Then, "you bet we do! Oh this is going to be so much fun!" I was being uncharacteristically girly, I knew it but Jen was right. We did need treating. I grabbed a handle of her of the bag and began pulling her into the room. Nancy was stood apart, slightly huffily, with her arms folded. I guess it must have been a little awkward for her and I hadn't even introduced her to Jen. I knew it should have been the fist thing I'd done and I knew how Nancy was most likely feeling but I was a bit out of it at the moment and I just knew a girly night with Jen was going to help. Nancy could complicate things, I knew she had a thing for Lance and that was sure to create tension if she mentioned anything. Ah, that little thing called life. Everyone said being a teenager was the best time of your life and sure, I could see how that worked, it just wasn't really happening for me. Sod's law, really.

"Nance, I'm sorry. This is Jen. I just got caught up and I completely forgot you two didn't know each other, I mean, usually I don't have to introduce people, it's mainly the other way round so I…" Nancy and Jen were both smiling at me oddly and then I realised they were suppressing laughter. I guess I had been babbling a little but they didn't have to get along so well immediately.

"Fine, laugh. Why don't you two go back to Jen's house?" I huffed but the laughter was infectious and soon I'd joined in too. When we all finally regained out composure, it was almost like we did this every week. Nancy ran upstairs and came back down with as many blankets and pillows as she could carry and disappeared again in search of something I didn't know what. Jen began pulling all sorts of snacks out of her bag. I didn't know people like her could eat food like this. But then again maybe all the cheering burned of all the calories.

"I work out," she said with a shrug when I questioned her. Myself, I didn't really know what to do. It wasn't as if Jen and I had even had a sleepover together before. And that time when Will had been living with us? A DVD on a night maybe and then off to separate rooms. It didn't count as anything.

"Ellie? Get the DVDs in, we cant do everything!" Nancy ordered as she returned from what must have been my room with armfuls of both her clothes and mine and an over large make up bag hanging precariously off of her wrist. I rushed to take the clothes off her and threw them onto the sofa. I could tell we had an exciting night ahead of us. Or at least a busy night and I found myself unable to wait. This was definitely something I was going to do more often.

"Ellie? What DVD did you put in? Or have you been sat grinning like an idiot since I went into the kitchen to help Jen?"

"Yes, I have actually." I replied, mocking her sarcasm. Then again, making a mockery of a mockery isn't really all that good.

"I put in how to lose a guy in 10 days. I'm taking tips for getting rid of Lance!" I joked. Nance laughed and Jen joined in half-heartedly. We weren't quite ready for jokes yet, I could tell. Luckily, so did Nancy. For once in her life, she didn't put her foot in her mouth but just contentedly enjoyed the film. And the next film and the next film and so on.

I finally checked the clock around 12:00am when Jens food and DVD supply had ran out.

"We've been here for 6 hours!" I groaned sleepily but neither Nance nor Jen seemed to share my tiredness. Both must have been used to the junk food and late night related drowsiness but I was just a beginner in their game. When I tried to protest with this point, however, Nancy just slammed me in the legs with a pillow and giggled. Not to be out done, Jen threw one across the room at me yelled "Don't be such a spoilsport, Elle!"

"What did you say?" I replied, my drowsiness seemingly gone. A threw both pillows back and their respective owners and soon the three of us were in a giggling and slightly uncomfortable heap in the middle of the floor, pillows and stray feathers piled on top of us.

"So the movies are right, then?" I giggled, heaving myself from somewhere between the two other girls. When I was finally on the couch and they'd managed to untangle themselves I lay back and said, "What's next? We talk about boys?"

"Indeed," Jen replied leaping next to me. "Have you and Will done The Deed yet?"

"No, what? No." I spluttered turning red. Then I remembered that Jen had, well, hinted that her and Will had, you know, so I guess I should have been expecting it. But I wasn't. Not now when I was so messed up and arguing with Will all the time. Things were always so difficult for me. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished, I thought suddenly, then…

"You guys, we haven't sang karaoke yet! Honestly and I thought we were doing this properly. Karaoke then makeovers!" I demanded childishly but I already knew that I wasn't letting either Will or Lance ruin things tonight so I had to get the conversation as far from boys as possible.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! You first you first! I always love to here you sing!" It was a tradition, between me and Nancy. I always sung, she was a dancer, graceful and poised. We used to go to class together but I could never balance or spin or leap as well as her and she hated the competitiveness of the singers. And that's where it came from, really.

"Ok I will. You better like Wicked Though."

_Eleka Nahmen Nahmen A Tum A Tum Eleka Nahmen_

_Eleka Nahmen Nahmen A Tum A Tum Eleka Nahmen_

_Let his flesh not be torn_

_Let his blood leave no stain_

_Though they beat him let him fell no pain_

_Let his bones never break _

_And however they try _

_To destroy him_

_Let him never die_

_Let him never die_

_Eleka Nahmen Nahmen A Tum A Tum Eleka Nahmen_

_Eleka Nahmen Nahmen A Tum A Tum Eleka Eleka_

_What is this chanting?_

_I don't even know what I'm reading_

_I don't even know what trick I ought to try_

_Fiyero where are you? _

_Already dead or bleeding?_

_One more disaster I can add to my _

_Generous supply?_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_No act of charity goes unresented_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_My road of good intentions_

_Led where such roads always lead_

_No good deed goes unpunished._

_Nessa:   
Doctor Dillamond:  
Fiyero:  
Fiyero!!_

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all Oz be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Fiyero, saving you  
I promise no good deed   
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!

I finished panting. It had been so long since I'd had a good sing and I really had put everything into that song. I wanted so much to go and see Wicked on Broadway but it was almost impossible to get tickets for the school breaks.

Shutting off the CD I'd been singing to I turned to Nance and Jen to see he was going next but was cut short by the looks on their faces.

"What?"

"Wow"

"Yeah, I didn't know you could sing like THAT! I mean seriously, I knew you had a good voice but…" Nancy trailed off. I didn't get what they were on about. My voice was the same as always. The same as when I sang along to my Ipod in my room or when I sang in a show with Nancy dancing. Back in the old days.

"Well, I'm not following that performance." Jen chirped happily. "Makeovers!" And so it went on but I still couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something else there, something Nancy hadn't said about my performance. It was just a song, I didn't understand at all.

Eventually, when we'd all been completely reinvented for the 6th time, I forgot about everything that had been bothering me. Curling into a ball on the couch, knowing I didn't have to get up in the morning, knowing I had friends beside me, was all I really needed. The holidays would be great. I would just have to work on Will next…

_**A.N So that's this chapter, I've tried to write it as fast as possible nad I know my updates aren't fast but read and review and I will get another chapter up as soon as possible, I know where this story is going over the next few chapters so hang in there. I also have another story I need to update and an idea for another one I want to start as soon as possible based on Harry Potter so read them if your interested. But read and review this chappie please **__****_


	11. Theories and Boat Trips

_**A.N **__**Ok, so I am officially the busiest woman in the world. I'm so sorry for the slow update but I've had so much going on I just haven't been able to think, let alone write. I did write this chapter but it was the biggest load of crap I'd ever written so I didn't load and now I'm rewriting. THANK YOU for being patient. **_

_**Thank you to all my great reviewers and to those of you who'd been wondering what had happened to Jen, I hope you're glad she was back in that last chapter. R&R please, this time I'm expanding more on Will and Ellie's relationship.**_

_**Theories and Boat Trips**_

RING

I groaned and rolled over onto the living room floor.

RING

Nance and Jen were both sprawled out somewhere amongst the array of covers and pillows scattered about us. How late did we actually stay up last night?

RING RING RING

I stood up dizzily and stumbled to the phone, knocking into a coffee table, a chair leg and something that could well be the head of one of my two friends.

RI-

"Hello?" I groaned. My throat sore from singing last night and the early morning so idiot caller and summoned me to from my much appreciated and enjoyed slumber. Not that it was at the time. Appreciated and enjoyed, I mean. I was asleep, obviously.

"Hello?" I tried again.

"Yeah you've said that, Elle." I gasped. I wasn't expecting Will to call. And so early too! It was about- I checked the clock- 11:35. Ok, so not that early then but hey, I was up all night.

"Sorry, Will. God you don't know the night I've had. After the afternoon and the pool, there was a sleepover and-"

"Lance slept over? LANCE?" Will cut in, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice as the volume raised a couple of notches.

"What? No of course not. Nance and Jen, you idiot. You do realise I'm trying to keep our relationship going. What do you think I am?" My voice had almost recovered and I was getting agitated too. He was so, so, wrong sometimes.

"Look, Elle, I'm sorry I keep jumping to conclusions. It's not you, it's him. So sorry. And for last night too, I'm sorry."

Why was it, that just when you decide how annoying someone is, they turn back into the perfect, amazing guy you fell in love with? I groaned inwardly.

"It's ok, Will. Everything from yesterday needed to be said. I'm kind of glad, but not too, you know? We'll sort this out. We need to talk."

"Yeah, I know, Elle. Can I come over? Or do you want to go the DQ? Or anywhere? Actually, I was calling to ask if you and Nance wanted to go out on the boat. Um, Jen can come too, I guess."

"Sure, Will. I'll ask them if they ever wake up. Give me and hour or so and I'll call you. Or if I don't, you call here first? 'Kay?"

"Sure. I love you Elle."

"Will."

"Yeah?"

"I-I love you too. Really."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye," I whispered, but the line had already gone dead. I still hung onto the phone for a minute or two before hanging up, as if Will would magically start speaking to me again. It had never been so hard for me to say I Love You before. Not even the first time. He'd always said it first but I'd never struggled, ever. I was so messed up. I shook my head, feeling dazed, and moved to wake the girls up. I needed to see Will today no matter where we were and quite regardless to the fact that just yesterday I'd been all set for a Will free week to clear my thoughts. I did not know what I needed. Not at all.

"Ellieeee," Nancy squealed. "Why are you waking me up?"

"Sailing. With Will. You're coming. Get dressed."

"God, this guy reduces you to talking like THAT? Wow."

"Well, we've got an hour and you haven't seen how long it takes Jen to get ready. You get her up, I'm getting a shower and I'll be down in about 20 minutes. Will you get Jen up for me please? You know where the guest bathroom is so you two can decide what you're doing. I'd suggest you shower first and…" Nancy was laughing at me.

"I think we can handle ourselves, Ellie. Go on, pretty yourself up for lover boy."

"It's not like that, Nance," I laughed, running out of the room all the same.

At 12:30 I was standing in the living room doorway waiting for Jen to pack up the last few things we hadn't eaten or used up last night into her tote and throw it over her shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind, Ellie. I just really don't have time to go out on the boat all afternoon. I've got to get all my homework done and there's a cheerleader thing going down later so I need to be here for that too. It was a great night though, nice meeting you, Nancy." She said cheerily and edged past me and through the front door.

"Apologise to Will for me," I heard before the door shut. It was probably better she didn't come anyway. Things would be awkward enough for us as it was. Let alone all being on the same boat Will found out about Lance and Jen on. I got the feeling she'd just invented the cheerleader thing as something I wouldn't know about so she could easily pretend. I didn't mind though. She was such a nice person she was doing it for me and Will, anyway.

"Jen's nice." Nancy interrupted the silence. "I mean, a girl like her. You don't expect her to look like that. Or have that personality. She's pretty, well, perfect."

"Yeah."

"Distant, much, Ellie? Go on. Give him a call, you said you would. I'd really like to go out on a boat anyway, It sounds so cool."

"Yeah. Sorry Nance I really am off in a daze."

"It's understandable. You've got the two hottest guys I've ever met after you. I'd be off in more than a daze, I think." She giggled. She's like that, Nancy. Giggly and girly and a romantic. Like Jen really. Except, not, sometimes.

I felt the phone thrust into my hand, already dialling Will's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Will. Um, Nance and I will meet you to go out on the boat down at the harbour. Jen's not coming."

"Great. See you in 10. I've made a picnic so don't eat."

Wills picnic was amazing. I was lying on the deck by the helm as Will steered the boat. Nancy sat across from me with a diet coke and an apple, staring out at the ocean. It was her first time on a boat and, I have to say, it seemed to be a much more enjoyable time than my first time on a boat. At least, no one was breaking up today and Marco was nowhere to be seen. In fact, it was the only time she'd been out on the boat since then and the atmosphere, the ocean, Will, Nancy even, were much more beautiful. Much more perfect. She raised to her feet lazily and stood beside Will.

"Hey." He said, simply.

"This is amazing. The best idea you could have possibly had."

"The ocean is great. Better than the ravine for thinking sometimes. And it's so beautiful out here. Perfect."

"You read my mind," I laughed.

"I'm good at that." He said, turning to face me. His tone had changed. It was no longer light hearted but serious again. He was good at that too. Changing his tone, the mood, everything. Just by the look in his eyes. They were searching my face, willing a response.

"It must come with being the next King Arthur and everything." I whispered. Not knowing what else to say I tried to keep the serious mood with my sentence. I could tell it wasn't what he was looking for but I couldn't help it. He was the mind reader not me. This was a chance for us to talk that he'd wanted, he'd arranged and he was going to be the one to start us off. In a less subtle manner if he wanted me to be able to respond, at least.

"Elle. I brought you out here because I love it and I love you. Things have been messed up. Yesterday and arguing didn't help but you told me why things have been messed up and I want you to know that I am the same Will you fell in love with. Please, Elle." His eyes were begging, pleading with me. I knew he loved me. I loved him too, I really did. But there was something seductive about Lance. He held something over me when we were alone. I don't know what and I don't know how. I wish I did, to be honest and then I could stop it.

"I love you too, Will." It was easier this time. "It's just him. I don't love him, I couldn't but there's something there." Then again, this was the hardest thing I'd ever done. "Today is amazing, on this boat. Everything is so beautiful here-perfect even- like you said. And you've been so amazing and beautiful and perfect too. You are the same Will, you couldn't be anything other. It's all been me. Me. And Lance. But mainly me and I can work through it. I'm so sorry. So sorry. Please, Will."

He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. The sky had darkened and was getting stormy but I didn't notice then because Will was kissing me. I stretched up to put my arms around his neck, pull him closer to me. We hadn't kissed like this in what seemed like forever. Everything else was forgotten and I didn't care in the slightest. Nothing was going to get in our way this time.

"Its ok guys forget I'm here if you want. But could we at least turn back now? Look around you. Will you need to take control!" Nancy's voice was calm but the rising intonation at the end gave her panicked emotions away instantly. I pulled away from Will and realised the rain was pelting down on our heads, soaking us. The once beautiful and calm water was dark, dingy and dangerous. It was all so sudden but how could we not have noticed it was there. Then I remembered that day, that horrible day in the ravine with Will and Marco. Will hadn't noticed the storm then, either. Hadn't noticed it was following him. Hadn't noticed the powers of darkness and evil were-

I shook my head. This was ridiculous. The powers of darkness and evil? I didn't even know if I believed all that crap let alone think it was coming back. Honestly, Ellie I thought to myself. I was just scared that was all.

"Elle, Nancy, pack up the picnic things will you? We're turning back. I can't believe this storm. We haven't had a storm like this for-well-since-you know." Will's usually strong voice was hesitant but he took control as always, his strong hands working the boat. He began shouting commands out about the sails and we followed as bet we could. If only Lance or someone had been here who knew more about sailing then maybe it would have been easier.

"Don't even think it, Elle!" Will yelled over the roar of the wind whipping up. "I told you I was good at that!"

"Will, I-We-Concentrate!" I screamed as a large rock suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed the wheel again and swerved, throwing us all the side of the boat.

"Ellie?" Nancy moaned quietly.

"Don't worry. Will'll get us through this."

"No, Ellie, I can see the shore. But- isn't that Lance? And what is he doing with a police car? Ellie? Are you ok?" I sank to the ground. She was right. Lance was there arguing fiercely with a police officer. Will swung the boat recklessly into the harbour in a stony silence and pulled me from the ground.

"Go to him. Both of you. I'll fix things up here." He growled in my ear, failing to keep a steady, emotionless voice. So Nance and I got down from the boat. She was shaking, holding my arm as if it was the last time she was ever going to see me again. As if she didn't want to let me go. It was weird how much peoples actions could convey or how the tone in one's voice could contain such a flurry of emotions that the receiver wanted to scream, to laugh and to cry out all at the same time.

It was even stranger how at times like these, I cam up with the weirdest things I could possibly come up with in my head.

Even weirder that I the said all this out loud to Nancy.

The sound of my voice seemed to demand even more drama, action and even a little fear as Lance, upon hearing me, immediately ran from the police officer and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me away from Nancy, who looked as if she might cry when I was wrenched out of her grip.

"You're here. You're safe." He said to me. Then, "I told you my Guinevere was out there. Why didn't you listen?" to the police officer that had followed him over to us.

"Young man, that does not excuse trying to steal a boat and take it out in the dreadful storm. Are you and your friends ok Miss…"

"Harrison." I chocked out, shocked by both Lance and the policeman.

"Don't you see why I did it? She's my little Guinevere I had to save her. She was in danger."

"No she bloody well wasn't, Lancelot. Please!" Will's voice suddenly thundered from behind me. "She's no more Guinevere than you are so please. Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Girl." He said with the utmost power and control, his hands now on my shoulders. Lance slackened his grip and I pulled away from both of them.

"I want to go home." I said, the tears were now spilling out. "We all need to talk. But not now. Tomorrow. Take me home, Will?"

"Sure," he started to say. Or at least I think that's what it was. I couldn't here properly over the blood curdling scream Nancy let out suddenly. I span but I couldn't see her. Or Lance. Or the police officer.

I did one lone figure, running towards us. One I didn't think I'd ever have to see again.

"Will!" I screamed, as he fell to the ground.

_**A.N. Ok, so it's taken me 4 days to write, fitting in around my busy schedule. I know I've left you on a huge cliffhanger, I feel so mean. But it means you should be getting another chapter shortly or else I'll lose my train of thought and take months again to update. I am so sorry about that long wait. My internet is currently down but the engineer is coming soon so you should get it by tomorrow at least. Review please, I want to know what you think because this is my favourite and longest chapter yet but I think it's because I'm more comfortable writing this that things like say, the sleepover. But they were necessary to get the story to where it is today. So please, keep reading, I hope you've enjoyed this story but I can see the end is near. Review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you expect to happen, you never know if you're right or not. ;) **_


	12. Theories and Lightening Strikes

_**A.N well I apologise for the long time it takes me to update my stories. I have been working on this chapter whenever I could for that past 2 weeks until I was happy with it and its length so I really hope you enjoy it. I've had science cw, music compositions and exams to deal with recently but it's all pretty much done I will try to update as much as I can do.**_

_**THANK YOU to all my reviewers and people who read this story- you've really helped me to keep going with it. I hope you realise the story is nearing an end, it cant go on forever and now I know exactly where I am taking it and I'm a little happier with it hopefully I can update quicker.**_

_**Anyway, read and please review. Even with constructive criticism- it only helps me improve. I hope you like. **_

**Theories and Lightening Strikes**

"Will!" I screamed. I couldn't move it was as if I'd literally been frozen to the spot. Straight opposite me, staring straight into me with his dark, cold eyes was Marco. I could see no-one else but I knew they were there. What was happening? And why hadn't Will gotten up yet? Laughing that Marco was normal, sane and not evil and the powers of darkness if human form and they'd planned the whole thing together.

Hey, just because I knew it could never happen didn't mean I could think it. It seemed I could think of anything and everything under the sun in these situations. Or rather, under the raging storm would seem a little more appropriate here.

"Elle Harrison. Who are you?" Marco spat. I didn't reply, I don't think I could have if I'd tried but it did seem like a bit of a stupid question. I mean he'd stated my name and then asked who I was? I didn't understand guys. Not even ones who, if I carried on, seemed to be on the same level of crazy as me.

"Make your mind up, Elle. Ellie. Lady of Shallot, Lady of the Lake and now Guinevere. I mean please." His voice was cold and bitter but he appeared calm and steady too, making it all the worse really. But there was one thing he said that didn't seem to sit right with me. Guinevere. It was all so inviting, entrancing coming from Lance's mouth. I guess it made me feel special, important and fought over. But from Marco? Well, it gave me the strength to go on but not how he'd intended it too.

"I am not and never will be Guinevere. Got it? All of you! Marco, Lance. No. That's not me."

"How touching! But don't look so relieved, Elle. Lady Lake. That's not what this is about, is it? How could it be you're not all that special and you're not always the centre of attention, whatever these two idiots have done lately."

"I. Can't. Believe. You! How you even know what has been happening, I don't know. I don't even care! But you think I've LIKED this? I. Can't. STAND. this. You're not so special yourself Marco. You are NOT the powers of evil and darkness. I don't care what you believe! I-"

"No, no Elle. Let's backtrack. Of course you like the attention. You could have stopped it but you didn't. You knew all along how to choose, how to get Lance of your case or even how to break Wills heart and you knew exactly what you wanted to choose. Neither option, neither boy. This is your fault only Elle. You could have stopped Lance's advances. It would have made things a damn sight harder for us but you had the power. You've always had the power and I want it. That's what this it all about."

"Power?" I exploded. Or at least, I tried to. I wanted to but I couldn't get it out over the tears pouring down my face. Was Marco right? Had I really been enjoying this situation so much I was hurting all involved, including me, through selfish and self-centred joy? No. It couldn't be true. Will was here. Somewhere. Was he listening? Did he believe Marco? Why wasn't he helping me? "I Love Will. I love you, Will. So you can take your theories and your stupid 'power'. I don't have it anyway."

"Oh, but I think you do." Came a new voice. A voice I didn't really want to hear. At least, not like that anyway.

"You've had the power all along. You gave Will that sword and look what happened. You kiss me, once and look at what it does to him. You have all the power, Elle. I want it."

"Y-you?" I could cope with Marco. But Lance? It was almost surreal even though somewhere deep, deep down it was almost as if I'd been expecting it. I was so confused and mixed-up that everything was contradicting itself. How could I expect this of Lance and yet find it a completely surreal and odd experience? I needed Will. Will would understand. Will always understood and almost always controlled his emotion. He was the king? I didn't understand why they were talking it out on ME? I had no power. It was all so- so- unexplainable.

"What? Did you really think you were that irresistible to me? When I could have had Jen? Well, I had Jen but she wasn't the power. She wasn't what made Will who he was and gave him that strength. Second best. I was always second best. But not now. King Arthur didn't- and couldn't- reign forever."

"Maybe not," Will's strong voice sliced powerfully through the tension and turmoil in the air. "But he came back. Again. And Again. And Again."

"W-Will. You're…" I said, unsure of what to say. What he was. It didn't seem to matter however I realised. My voice was smothered but a sudden gust of wind. Looking to the skies I saw the storm seemed to be lifting, or rather passing further on. Something about it still didn't seem right though. This wasn't how it had happened last time. I looked again.

"Oh my God! The storms heading for you house!" Screamed Nancy. She'd been the only person left unaccounted for since Marco had appeared and everything had begun. It was weird how everyone had reappeared, one by one. Or maybe they had always been there but it felt as if they really had vanished. Amongst other things, I was highly confused.

However, I didn't have that long to remain confused. Two strong arms suddenly grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to the storm. The wind whipped around me searing my face and bare arms whilst the rain drove into my eyes and soaked me from head to two. I had no idea who it was half carrying me half dragging me home but I knew who I hoped it was. The others were following; I could here their footsteps pelting on the ground behind us.

However, I didn't have that long to remain confused. Two strong arms suddenly grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to the storm. The wind whipped around me searing my face and bare arms whilst the rain drove into my eyes and soaked me from head to two. I had no idea who it was half carrying me half dragging me home but I knew who I hoped it was. The others were following; I could here their footsteps pelting on the ground behind us.

Whoever it was dragging me couldn't keep it up for much longer. I could hear panting breath and we were beginning to slow. I needed to time things just right to escape this demon grip. It was more than likely Lance or Marco- or rather 'evil'- attacking me than it would be Will- 'good'. It was so ridiculous! But then it all seemed to have come true, I guess. Last time. No one had told me Lancelot was going to turn evil too. Ahhh. There was no way any legend or myth could be true, let alone one that involved me!

My head was wrenched away from my meandering thoughts and back into the present moment when a large bolt of lightening struck a tree just inches away from me. As I screamed, I felt the grip around my waist loosen and I knew that now was the only time I had to escape. Squealing and squirming, I kicked backwards and pulled myself free.

"Elle!" I heard Will shout over a loud swearing that guaranteed my suspicions that it was Marco dragging me to the death. Well, maybe not the death. Now wasn't the time to be getting dramatic or hysterical. I needed to slow down- I guess I had continued the run subconsciously- and gather my surroundings. Most of all, I needed to get to Will and Nancy. I had the strange feeling that something was missing from this whole escapade, ridiculous as the thought was. It couldn't be possible for something to be missing from an unplanned- on my part, at least- and fairly unwanted event. It was just adrenaline and emotions coursing through my body making me feel this way I settled, still running on.

"Elle!" Will was still shouting, but louder now. Or closer. It was impossible to tell which with the wind and the rain beating down around us. I suddenly came to realise that another lightening bolt could strike again any second. Who cares if lightening never strikes in the same place twice usually? This was not a normal storm.

"Elle, please!" He was closer, not louder. I felt his brush my arm as he tried to grab me. I knew instantly it was Wills touch and not Marcos, nor Lances. It sent lightening bolts shooting through my body, even at a time like this. Or maybe even more so than it usually would because of the situation. It sounded cheesy and clichéd for me to say this in the middle of a storm but it truly is what his touch on my soaked and bare arms felt like.

Acting on impulse, I finally and without any warning or slowing ceased to run.

"Elle!" Will panted from next to me. Either he'd sensed what I was about to do or he was practised at abrupt stops. Knowing that it was Will, however, I knew it was more likely the first.

"Elle, thank God! Are you ok? What on Earth took over you? Where are you going? Why-" His questions overwhelmed me but one stood out from the others. 'Where are you going?' Panicking, I looked around my surroundings. Will was right. Where the hell was I and where was I going? More importantly, what had happened to the others? Marco, Lance and NANCY… together? Missing together? It was all so odd.

"Will, stop for one second!" I screamed at him, throwing him off his train of thought and panicked questions. "We've got to get to my house. That's where they're heading. Why though? And how the hell did I end up going in the wrong direction. Wait- If… If, a very big if, this is the 'powers of darkness' Marco…Marco knew the lightening would strike. Marco knew what he was doing. He…He Faced me in the wrong direction, threw me on purpose. But why? I thought he wanted me. He-they- said they wanted me."

"Elle, calm down. Do you really believe what you're saying?" Will cut in calmly. I had always wondered how he regained his composure so quickly and how he remained so calm. Maybe all Kings could… I shook my head. This was not the time to get distracted by silly and useless thoughts. Why did this always happen to me? I just couldn't understand it. I needed to get back on track.

"Look, Will," I kept my voice low, hoping it would keep out the nervous shake. "I know, I know how ridiculous this all sounds but please- trust me. We have to get to my house I just know we do. This is all so ridiculous it maybe could be true. And, if it isn't something is still up and It's at my house. I know it is."

"Anything, Elle. I'll trust you on anything." He replied with 100 truth in his eyes and I knew I could believe him He grabbed my hand and we began running, still holding each other as if for security, I what I prayed would lead us to Nancy.


	13. Theories and Show Downs

A

_**A.N **__**SORRY it's taken me so long to update again. It would be an understatement to say I've had a lot of school work. Who knew exam year would be so busy? Plus, I've had my college applications and stuff and now I'm starting interviews so I have been really busy! I'm currently off school with an eye infection so I thought I'd take the time to finally update my story. I really hope you guys have enjoyed it because we're nearing the end now. Anyhow, on with it…**_

When Will and I finally reached my house, the storm was at its pinnacle. Rain and hail stones bounced off of our soaked bodies and the thunder paused only for the flashes of lightening. Inside, everything was dark. I hesitated, unsure what I would find or if indeed we were even at the right place. I needed to find Nancy. She'd come all this way to visit me and there she was, thrown right into the midst of some fucked up fairytale that was anything but a fake.

I opened the front door and the reason for all the darkness became apparent immediately- the power was out. There were torch beams up ahead and I moved towards them slowly. A hand reached out and grabbed me from behind and I smothered a scream.

"Elle, it's only me. Don't scream" Will whispered in my ear. "I don't want you rushing into anything. For all we know it could just be your parents home with a torch on." He made sense but I strongly doubted it and I could tell by the shake in his voice that he doubted it too.

"Will, why would my parents sit in the dark with just a torch on? What sort of a King are you?" I joked but it wasn't funny. I could hear my voice shaking too. Whatever this was, it wasn't part of the plan. Whose plan I had no idea but it still wasn't a part of it.

I was startled suddenly by voices coming from ahead. They were muffled, but they were definitely male. Will and I edged closer to the open door of the living room, pressing our bodies to the wall and tip-toeing softly yet never losing contact with one another. The voices definitely belonged to Lance and Marco. They were urgent and one, Lance's voice, maybe, was hesitant and slightly fearful. He didn't know what was going on either. It gave me a strange sense of relief that Lance hadn't planned everything out but also fear. If it was unplanned, anything could go down. There would be no limits. If Marco had a plan, well, anything could go down. There would be no limits.

"What if they don't come? What is she doesn't bring Will? What if he doesn't bring her?" Lance questioned Marco in an urgent whisper.

"Of course they'll come. Together. He would never leave her and come here alone. She couldn't do it without him. They're their own weaknesses. If only they'd known." Marco replied. His voice was cold and calculating. Chills ran through my body whenever I heard it.

"Of course, we have her," Marco continued. "And we'll have to get the other girl, little Jenny, if we want this to work."

"Jen? We don't need her. She has nothing to do with anything. All we really need is Will, Ellie to get to him and Nancy to get to her. Jen doesn't need to be involved." There was a hint of fear in Lance's tone now. I was so confused. Why was he concerned about Jen? He broke her heart and started chasing me. But now he sounded like he truly cared for her. In his own warped, twisted whispers.

"Lance. You've got to forget about her. She'd never take you back, anyway. I thought you wanted Arthur's power. You can't have both, can you?"

"No, I know but she doesn't need to be involved. I never wanted to involve her. You knew that, you still do!" Lance had raised his voice now, no longer worried about being over heard. Clarity was coming to me now. Lance never cared about me, wanted me. Well, that much was obvious but he had made it so clear that he didn't want Jen at all and now here he was trying to protect her. That was all he'd done all along, tried to protect her. And of course, he needed to get to me to get to Will. He couldn't have done that with Jen around him. It was all so complicated. Much more complicated than I had realised. Now I understood that, I started to worry more about Nancy. Where was she? What was her part in all of this, if she even had one. Lance had said they needed her to get to me but Marco hadn't mentioned her at all. She couldn't be in the room with them but she had to be here somewhere. Was it possible for me to sneak past the open door without them noticing and rescue her, wherever she was.

"Will," I whispered, nudging him. "Will, we've got to find Nancy. You stay, find out what's going on. I'll look for her."

"No!" he whispered back, his tone fearful. "We're not splitting up. We have no idea what is going on here, I'm not leaving you." He said, grabbing my hand.

Swiftly, the voices in the living room stopped.

"W-Will?" Lance called out, hesitantly.

"Will!" Marco echoed, with confidence. His shape appeared in the darkened doorway and he shone the torch straight at us. My whole body seemed to flinch but Will stayed firm, using his grip on my hand to steady me and pull me closer at the same time.

"What? You don't think your little girlfriend can look after herself in her own house? Or are you worried for your own safety?" Marco scoffed. "Don't worry, Ellie, your little friend is safe. Lance took care of her, didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah" He mumbled. His confidence was shot to pieces. This was the Lance that had gone red when we were paired up to give a report when I first joined Avalon High, not the Lance that broken up with Jen, kissed me and demanded Will's power. What was Marco's game? He was messing with Lance just as much as he was messing with Will. I didn't let on that I knew this, of course.

"What have you done with her?" I demanded, staring straight into Lance's eyes.

"She's, um, she's fine. Safe. Don't worry…" he trailed off. I glanced at Will and there was understanding in his eyes, too. His deep blue eyes and never held so many emotions as they did today. I almost couldn't tare my gaze away but now was hardly the time for romantic declarations.

"Where is she? Lance?" I demanded, turning back. The shake had left my voice but it hadn't left my body.

"Safe, I told you. We gave her a drink. She's sleeping."

"Where, Lance?"

"Upstairs." He gave in. His body seemed to slump as he said it. Confusion filled me again. What had Marco done to him? Then again, this wasn't the time. I could solve that one later, when Nancy was here to help. I pulled out of Will's grip with only a hint of unwillingness and made to dash for the stairs but Marco was faster. He blocked my way, catching my arm in his ice cold grip, burning my skin.

"No!" Will called out and I span round to see him dart forward.

"Not so fast!" Marco's cold but strong voice was dominant. Everyone froze, almost as if he had done it to us.

Except Lance. Lance appeared to be shaking involuntarily, his body resting heavily on the wall.

"I'm sorry, Ellie." He whispered. I had no idea what was happening and I could tell by the look on Will's frozen features that he too was full of confusion. Lance appeared to be giving in, bending to us when just minutes before he had been standing strong, battling against us with Marco. He was so set on being anything but second best to Will but now his resolve seemed to have disappeared along with his ability to stand straight and talk above a whisper. Something had to have happened. Something bad. I needed to get to Nancy.

"Marco," I squeaked girlishly. Something I had never really done before. "Marco, let go. Please" I batted my eyelashes and Will looked at me with an almost unreadable expression. There was fear, puzzlement and so many other emotions I couldn't even begin to try to unravel them from each other.

"Elle, what are you doing?" He questioned.

"Nothing," I attempted to fill my eyes with tears but they wouldn't come. The damsel in distress thing really wasn't easy. "Just let me go, please."

Marco, however, wasn't as dumb as he looked. His grip on my arm tightened and I knew that my ploy wasn't working. Well, I suppose I couldn't really get away with it after I'd chucked Will and sword last time he'd ignored my 'role'. Maybe Jen would have been more believable. Correction- Jen definitely would have been more believable.

As if she had taken the thoughts right out of my head, there was a tentative knock at the door.

Everyone Froze. I stopped trying to pull away from Marco and he stopped struggling against me. Unfortunately, that didn't loosen his grip in the slightest.

Lance was the first to react. Rising up from the wall he was slumped against he glared at Marco, fire in his eyes.

"What did you do?" He growled, fists clenched in preparation. Marco seemed to take it all in his stride. Keeping his hold on me tight he took a step towards Lance and grinned lazily.

"Nothing, Lancelot. Nancy just gave Jen a little call and invited her over, that's all." He said it smoothly easily but there was that twinkle in his eyes that suggested otherwise. He turned to me. "Now, Ellie, I'd like you to let Jen in. See, she's getting impatient, knocking again. Tell her you couldn't hear her over the music."

"There is no music, Marco." I commented, keeping my voice steady and emotionless. "What are you playing at?"

"There you go again, expecting the worst in me. I just want to have this little get together. Now let her in." He squeezed harder on my arm as he said it. His voice was low but unlike mine it was full of hidden threats. I didn't want to involve Jen in any of this but who knew what he would do if I refused to answer. He would get her here be any means possible and this was probably the safest way to do it.

And it was my chance to get away from him. What I would do then, I had no idea but surely something would come to me. I just had to play along for now.

"But, isn't it going to look odd with you three standing here? How am I supposed to pass that one off?" I questioned in the same emotionless tone. I didn't want to give him anything. He seemed to feed off any emotions. He loved to know that he'd affected someone. He loved the control it gave him.

"Well, Lady Lake," he replied. "You promise no funny business and I'll take these two boys into the living room and wait for you. There's a good girl now." He was so patronizing. Lance and Will were fuming and yet they both remained frozen to the ground they stood on. It seemed it wasn't just Marco's grip that was ice cold. There must be something in his gaze too, or his voice.

"I'm not leaving Elle alone, Marco," Will said. It was the first time he'd spoken, even acknowledged the situation since the knock on the door.

"What the HELL have you done?" Lance demanded, louder this time.

"Ah the bittersweet taste of realisation, Lance." Marco said serenely. I had not idea what was wrong with the boy but somehow, I didn't want to know. There were more pressing matters to sort out.

"Will," I said calmly. "Will, I think I'll be ok answering the door in my own home. Just go in there. I'll be safe it's only Jen."

"You don't know that," He growled, glaring at Marco.

"Oh stop it, lover boy." Marco snapped in response. "Stand in the doorway then, watch. It won't make a blind bit of difference." Will didn't say anything, just moved into position, accepting it. Lance, however, wasn't as happy to stand by and do nothing. I had no idea whose side he was on anymore or even what he was fighting for. All that was obvious was that he cared about Jen. A lot.

"Lance," I used the same calm tone I'd used with Will. "She probably won't even be there anymore with all the time she's been waiting. It's chucking it down out there, I wouldn't stand around for so long if it were me. But if she is, there's nothing you can do to stop it now. Just go into the living room. I'm not going to do anything to Jen."

"But he is." Lance imitated Will's threatening growl, his hands balled into fists.

"Please, stop all this time wasting!" Marco bellowed, suddenly. "Get the girl, Ellie. The lover boy's are coming with me!" He released my arm, which I'd almost forgotten he was crushing in his ice cold grip, and took Lance by the collar dragging him into the living room. Will didn't budge and when Marco made no complaints, I started towards the front door making sure to walk slowly enough to whisper

"What the fuck are we going to do, Will?" as I passed. Pulling the door open I saw a soaked and bedraggled looking Jen on the doorstep.

"Hey J-" I started but she too grabbed my arm, pulling me outside.

"Oh my God, Ellie!" Was all she gasped as an explanation.

_**A.N**__** Ok so I'm leaving you on a bit of a cliff hanger but I promise to try to update as soon as possible. I know I'm rubbish at updating but it's a year now since I published this story and I want to get it done before my exams start (7**__**th**__** May, AHHHH). However, this isn't a promise that I will. I know what will happen over the next few chapters but I don't know quite how long it will be. **_

_**Anyway, hit that little button and tell me what you think. I'm never that sure about the action-y chapters. They're a little out of my comfort zone.**_


	14. Theories and Plans

A

_**A.N **__**Ok, so maybe getting it finished before my exams started never really happened. I've been so ridiculously busy with them and other things that I don't even know how I found time to sleep! I am SORRY for leaving you on a cliff hanger for so long, but there's only 3 exams left now and I'll try have this chapter up by the end of today. **_

_**Theories and Plans**_

"_Oh my God Ellie!" Was all she gasped as an explanation…_

"Jen!" I shouted at her over the heavy rain. "Calm Down! I can't understand a word you're saying to me!"

And it was true. Jen had been screaming at me for at least a full minute without once stopping to take a breath. Tears, or was it just the rain, streamed down her face and she clutched at my arm one handed whilst gesticulating wildly to the sky with the other. I hadn't got a clue what was going on with her but something told me it was very, very wrong. And of course, Marco had to be behind it. How many other crisis's could there be in one day?

"Ellie," she tried, slower this time but she still had to scream to keep her voice above the rain. "Ellie, its Nancy."

"What?" This time it was my turn to start shouting hysterically. "What's wrong with her? Where is she? What did they do to her? Is she ok…"

"Ellie, she's…" Her voice, which had easily cut above my tirade cut off. I knew it was bad.

"She's, well, she fell. She was trying to climb out of your bedroom window. I don't know, Ellie, she looked drugged. I tried to help her but then I heard voices inside. Ellie, Marco's back, isn't he? That's what's going on here, isn't it? That's why I'm here."

I nodded, unable to speak. What had I got my best friend into? If she was hurt I would kill Marco single-handedly. Who cared about the forces of darkness? They would be nothing compared to my wrath if he'd seriously damaged my best friend. I needed to think, to sort things out and help her, Will and Jen. Even Lance. I was supposed to be the one to save Will, I brought him his sword last time but this, this was undiscovered ground. The light had never beaten out the Darkness before and clearly, they fought back with a vengeance. The rain pounding down on my head wasn't really helping. Jen and I were soaked through already and I knew that inside, Marco would be getting impatient. I turned pleadingly to Jen,

"What are we going to do?" I whispered, my voice not even audible above the pounding rain but somehow Jen heard, or understood, me.

"Nancy is round the side of the house, I was going to call her an ambulance until I heard Marco's voice. I know he'll panic if he hears sirens or sees the lights." She was right, we couldn't involve anyone else but we had to help Nancy.

"Jen, if, if you go to Nancy now, help her somehow I'll distract them somehow. Or at least I'll try. Just go to her, please."

She nodded. "Just one thing though, Ellie," She whispered tentatively and yet I could still hear her. "Lance is in there, isn't he. He's, I mean, it's his fault, isn't it?"

"He's made some bad decisions I think Jen but the one thing I have realised is, well," I paused, unsure if I should go on. If she wanted to hear it. "Well, he cares for you, a lot. I think he tried to distance you to protect you from Marco and now Marco's turned against him. I don't understand him at all, Jen or what he's doing but I know he cares."

She nodded again. This time I knew that it was tears running down her cheeks. "What are you going to do?" She asked, trying to compose herself.

"Call after you, pretend you've bolted. You heard Marco and when I gave you confirmation you ran, afraid."

"Good idea," she smiled at me. "Let's just hope he falls for it."

"Go, Jen. Good luck."

"You too." And with that, she slipped quietly around the side of the house wordlessly helping my best friend. That was one of the great things about Jen. She was perfect on the outside but an amazing person on the inside too, not at all concerned with herself above all others. She could be shallow, talk about who's dating who but that wasn't all there was too her.

"JEN!" I yelled, pounding over dramatically in the opposite direction. "JEN COME BACK!" I didn't turn back but I was sure I saw the living room curtain twitch. "It's not like that, I told you! Lance came over to sort things out with Will and me and you. He loves You!" That one definitely had to hit home. And it did. Within seconds I heard Lance's heavy footfalls as he burst through the front door and began chasing me.

"JEN!" He screamed, his voice full of sorrow and worry. I had to hand it to him; he really did love her even if he had sabotaged my relationship, my boyfriend and my best friend all to get a bit of power.

"Lance, it's no use." I sobbed after he'd reached me, pulling on his arm to stop him from running and not finding her anywhere in sight. "She hates me, I can't believe what you did!" He at least had the decency to look uncomfortable but on my part, this was all just for show. I needed to distract Marco from what was really going on but maybe Lance would help now. Now he thought he'd lost his girlfriend - Guinevere to his Lancelot - because of Marco, he would help.

"Lance," I whispered now keeping my voice as low as possible. "At least Jen is safe, what's going on? You've got to help me, you've got to understand."

"I know, I KNOW!" He growled and I backed away, confused and a little scared. "But she hates ME more. How do you think I feel?"

And then I understood. Whatever had motivated Lance to join forces with Marco he'd thought Jen safe. Heck, I wouldn't put it past Marco to have manipulated him purely with the fact that Jen would be safe. But now he'd double crossed him and more than anything Lance wanted to protect Jen and get revenge. If there was one thing this whole situation could teach me it was that Lance's protective side towards Will was nothing – even on the football field as his guard – nothing compared to Jen.

"Ok Ellie I know you're not likely to trust me very much right now and that Will, well, Will might never trust me ever again but I'm going to get us out of this, ok." He began in an urgent undertone. "Marco wasn't too happy about being put in jail. Especially by Morton. He contacted me, wanted revenge and, well, everything he said made sense. He really made me feel second best, like Will was taking advantage of me…" He paused, embarrassed and hung his head. "…And I guess I'd always felt that way a little, even if I never voiced it the way Marco did. If there's one thing about him to note it's that he's bloody persuasive! Anyway, my one condition was keeping Jen out of it so I broke it off. Marco knew the only way to get to Will, to weaken Will was through you so I turned on the charm, started throwing all these feelings around. I was surprised it worked so well so fast even if it was obvious you still loved Will, I could manipulate your feelings." He paused again and blushed. This was a side of Lance I'd never even knew existed let alone one I thought he'd show me. I was speechless, almost frozen but I knew we had to make it back to the house sooner or later. Luckily I'd run just far enough away before Lance caught up to me that we could take our time. Once again, I thanked whatever Gods were out there for my runner's lugs and my speed.

"Well," Lance continued, having worked up the courage to explain himself, "I kind of liked the power, the control, the feeling it gave me knowing what I had done and what I was doing. I guess maybe Marco knew all along that's what would happen. I fit perfectly into his stupid little plan. Except it wasn't, it was a bigger, cleverer plan than I ever knew. Than he ever intended me to know, I expect, until now. Until I was thrown headfirst and ashamed into the thick of it, having alienated my best friend and my girlfriend. No, Marco never makes stupid little plans that may or may not work. He's a fucking criminal mastermind!"

"Lance," I cut in. "Quiet down! And please, you can get bogged down in the finer points later. Don't think I'm letting you get away with this, there's no way you have to explain this sooner or later. Just for now, lets go with later, ok? We really, REALLY need to sort this whole thing out. Jen is fine, she's still at the house she never ran. She's helping Nancy. Whatever you did to her, whatever you gave her she tried to get away. She tried to climb out of the fucking window, Lance. That is one thing I will NEVER forgive you for. But for now, let's just think. We need a plan. Bigger and cleverer than Marco. He is not a criminal mastermind he's a teenage boy. There has got to be a flaw, something we can exploit, something we can do-"

And then it hit him, exploded out of him with the full force of sudden realisation turned quickly to shock, anger, worry and horror in the space of a nanosecond.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JEN'S AT THE HOUSE?" He bellowed, suddenly completely unaware of what was going on and the situation at hand.

"She is, is she?" A cold, silky voice questioned from the darkness.

"Interesting. Very convincing performance you put on Ellie but I wasn't so sure. I followed lover boy out here, I knew I couldn't trust him but this about Jen, I wasn't expecting. Pray, tell me where she is exactly?"

I glared at him. There was nothing, nothing he couldn't do, it seemed. Then, only seconds after, I froze as his cold, hard voice continued.

"What do you mean the Lady of Shallot fell, trying to climb out of a 'fucking' window? I thought I'd told her to jump." For the first time, a malicious grin spread across his face and, overwhelmed, I felt the ground coming up to meet me, blackness engulfing me.

_**A.N **__**This Chapter is a little bit shorter but I the story needed a break from all the action and you guys needed to see that Lance was good. Like Ellie, I'm not excusing his behaviour but that will all be explained later I promise. Again, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. The story is really near an end now so I'll TRY to get some more done in a shorter space of time that usual. Review and tell me what you think, the reviews are what's keeping me going! Lets see if we can hit the 80 review mark with this chapter **__****_


End file.
